rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Drag Race Queen Season 5
The five season of'' Drag Race Queen ''began airing on June 5th, 2018, with cast members announced June 2nd, 2018. The winner of season four headlined Logo's Drag Race Tour featuring Absolut Vodka, won a one-of-a-kind trip, a lifetime supply of NYX Cosmetics, a cash prize of $100,000, and the title of "America's Next Drag Superstar". In the season finale, __ was crowned the season's winner, beating runners-up ___ and ___, while ____ was awarded this season's Miss Congeniality. 'Contestants' 'Contestants Progress' (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant winner'' Drag Race Queen.'' :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant competed in a four person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and placed as a top three finalist. :█ The contestant competed in a four-person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and was eliminated. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ The contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was crown tittle Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Finale episode of the competition Episodes Episode 1: ''Here We Go Again'' Air Date: June 5th, 2018 * Guest Judges: Camille Grammer and Mike Ruiz * Mini-Challenge: Underwater photoshoot * Mini-Challenge Winner: Ko * Mini-Challenge Winner Advantage: Head start at dumpster * Main Challenge: Going dumpster diving to make a dress that brings out Hollywood realness and glamor * Main Challenge Winner: Lara Justice * Main Challenge Prize: Custom gown by Marco Marco and immunity for next week's elimination * Bottom Two: Kara DeLight & Ko * Lip Sync Song: Miley Cyrus Party in the U.S.A. * Eliminated: Kara DeLight Episode 2: ''Lip Synch Extravaganza Eleganza'' Air Date: June 5th, 2018 * Guest Judges: Kristen Johnston and Juliette Lewis * Mini-Challenge: Lip synch to one of RuPaul's songs (Tranny Chaser, Ladyboy, Peanut Butter) with only your mouth visible. * Mini-Challenge Winners: Maria & Lara Justice * Mini-Challenge Winners Advantage: Become team captains and select team members * Main Challenge: Lip synch and re-enact a famous scene from a past season of RuPaul's Drag Race Untucked * Main Challenge Winner: Campirella * Main Challenge Prize: A custom latex garment from Syren Latex and immunity for next week's elimination * Bottom Two: Kamila Glamour & Trina O'Hara * Lip Sync Song: Rihanna Only Girl (In the World) * Eliminated: Trina O'Hara Episode 3: ''Draggle Rock'' Air Date: June 6th, 2018 * Guest Judges: Coco Austin and Paulina Porizkova * Mini-Challenge: Create a mannequin doll in pairs for "America's Junior Drag Superstar" pageant * Mini-Challenge Winners: Aquatica & Lara Justice * Mini-Challenge Winners Advantage: Become team captains and select team members * Main Challenge: Split into two teams and star in children's TV Shows * Main Challenge Winner: Aquatica * Bottom Two: Susan Van Moür & Kamila Glamour * Lip Sync Song: The Pussycat Dolls When I Grow Up * Eliminated: Camila Glamour Episode 4: ''Black Swan: Why It Gotta Be Black?'' Air Date: June 6th, 2018 * Guest Judges: Chaz Bono and Travis Wall * Mini-Challenge: Soul Train dance-off * Mini-Challenge Winners: Campirella & Primadona Sis * Mini-Challenge Winners Advantage: Become team captains and select team members * Main Challenge: Divide into two teams each tasked with performing a different act of a ballet about RuPaul's life * Main Challenge Winner: Stella Miyuki * Main Challenge Prize: A custom feather headpiece from Mother Plucker and immunity for next week's elimination * Bottom Two: Maria & Primadona Sis * Lip Sync Song: Britney Spears Oops!... I Did It Again * Eliminated: Maria Episode 5: ''Scent of a Drag Queen'' Air Date: June 7th, 2018 * Guest Judges: Aubrey O'Day and Joan Van Ark * Mini-Challenge: Whatcha Packin' - Match male models wearing the same pairs of Andrew Christian underwear * Mini-Challenge Winner: IJess Queen * Mini-Challenge Prize: A phone call home * Main Challenge: Create, market, and film a commercial for a signature fragrance * Main Challenge Winner: Aquatica * Main Challenge Prize: A selection of handmade corsets from Corset Connection * Bottom Two: Jess Queen & Campirella * Lip Synch Song: Gwen Guthrie Ain't Nothin' Goin' on But the Rent * Eliminated: Jess Queen Episode 6: "Can I Get An Amen?" Airdate: June 7th, 2018 * Guest Judges: La Toya Jackson and The Pointer Sisters (Anita and Ruth) * Mini-Challenge: Apply drag makeup in the dark * Mini-Challenge Winner: Detox * Mini-Challenge Winner Advantage: Pairing the queens up in teams * Main Challenge: Record a "We Are the World"-inspired anthem entitled "Can I Get An Amen?" * Challenge Winner: Ko * Main Challenge Prize: A Flight 001 luggage package * Bottom Two: Susan Van Moür & Lara Justice * Lip Synch Song: The Pointer Sisters I'm So Excited * Eliminated: Susan Van Moür Episode 7: "RuPaul Roast'' Air Date: June 8th, 2018 * Guest Judges: Leslie Jordan and Jeffrey Moran * Mini-Challenge: "Reading is Fundamental" * Mini-Challenge Winner: Lara Justice * Mini-Challenge Winner Advantage: Decide in which order the queens will appear on stage * Main Challenge: Roast RuPaul, as well as the judges and fellow queens, in front of a live audience * Main Challenge Winner: Stella Miyuki * Main Challenge Prize: A custom gown from Sequin Queen * Bottom Two: Ivy Van Moür & Skinny Legend 3 * Lip Sync Song: Willow Smith Whip My Hair * Eliminated: Ivy Van Moür Episode 8: "Conjoined Queens'' Airdate: June 8th, 2018 * Guest Judge: LeAnn Rimes and Nelsan Ellis * Special Guest: Pearl * Alternating Judge: Ross Matthews * Mini-Challenge: Creating a look using prison uniforms * Mini-Challenge Winner: Primadona Sis * Main Challenge: Create a conjoined twin makeover with a previously eliminated queen * Main Challenge Winner(s): Trina O'Hara & Lara Justice * Main Challenge Prize: A custom website by Square Space * Returned: Trina O'Hara * Bottom Two: Aquatica & Skinny Legend 3 * Lip-sync Song: Tiffany I Think We're Alone Now * Eliminated: Skinny Legend 3 Episode 9: ''Snatch Game'' * Guest Judges: Julie Brown and Downtown Julie Brown * Mini-Challenge: Style a cuddler into a red carpet ready look for an Us Weekly fashion face-off * Mini-Challenge Winners: * Mini-Challenge Winners Advantage: None * Main Challenge: Celebrity impersonations in a Match Game -style setting * Main Challenge Winner: * Main Challenge Prize: Custom jewel package from Fierce Drag Jewels * Bottom Two: * Lip Sync Song: Cher Take Me Home * Eliminated: Category:DRQ Category:S5 Category:Drag Race Queen Category:Seasons Category:Khonarh Category:DRQS5